As semiconductor devices scale to smaller dimensions, the ability to harness device improvements with decreased size becomes more challenging. The synthesis of three-dimensional semiconductor transistors, such as fin type field effect transistors (finFET), involves challenging processing issues. One challenge in scaling semiconductor devices relates to scaling power rails. Power rails typically provide voltage power supplies or provide a circuit ground for logic finFET devices. The number of power rails in a logic cell affects the height of the logic cell and the size of the power rails affect the resistance of the power rails. Scaling a power rail can increase the resistance of the power rail and, thus, increase heat generation within semiconductor devices.
With respect to these and other considerations, the present disclosure is provided.